


Himawari's Lessons

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Hinata enlists the help of Sakura Haruno and others to help teach Himawari the art of seduction





	Himawari's Lessons

Chapter One

Hinata Hyuuga is watching her young daughter, Himawari as she throws a pair of shuriken into a tree stump effortlessly, it didn't surprise Hinata in the least, being both the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and the niece of Neji Hyuuga Himawari would undoubtedly be an exceptional kunoichi, though she is still lacking in one area: seduction, but Hinata got an idea of how she would fix that.


End file.
